Jealousy, Oh, Jealousy
by furrycheese521
Summary: Margaret is jealous of Mordecai and C-Jay and Eileen thinks it's time for Margaret to confess.
1. Jealousy, Oh, Jealousy

**A/N: I was thinking of a story to write, and then this was born. Here we go! If you don't remember, C-Jay is that cloud girl from one episode.**

Mordecai and C-Jay were at the coffee shop having, well, coffee.

"Ha, that was funny!" Mordecai said. C-Jay giggled.

"Oh Eileen, I can't stand watching them. What should I do? Eileen? Eileen!" Margaret was calling to Eileen, who was daydreaming about Rigby.

"Huh? What?" Eileen stumbled. Margaret sighed.

"I said I can't stand watching Mordecai be with that girl." Margaret growled and fists clenched. "What should I do?"

"Margaret, you should to tell Mordecai how you feel." Eileen said in a gentle voice.

"But what if he doesn't like me back?" Margaret said sadly.

"It doesn't matter; There are other guys out there." Eileen said.

"But I want only him!" Margaret cried.

"Margaret, if you love something, set it free; If it comes back to you, it's yours." Eileen said sympathetically.

"You're right; I'll talk to him tomorrow. Thanks, Eileen." Margaret said.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." Eileen replied.

**A/N: I'll write chapter 2 tomorrow.**


	2. Love Confessions

"See you later, Eileen." Margaret said to Eileen as she left.

"Bye, Margaret!" Eileen replied.

"Here we go." Margaret muttered to herself. "Hey, Mordecai! Can I talk to you?" Margaret called over to Mordecai.

"Oh, hey, Margaret. What do you want to talk about?" Mordecai said.

"Can we go somewhere private first?" Margaret asked.

"Oh, of course we can." Mordecai said back. He took her to a park bench and sat down. "You were saying?" Mordecai said.

"Look, I just really like you, Mordecai." Margaret confessed. Mordecai had a surprised look on his face.

"I like you, too. But, C-Jay said that, too. But I don't like her that way. Could you and Eileen talk to her?" Mordecai asked Margaret in a sad voice.

Margaret's face brightened up a bit. "Sure. We'll talk to her tomorrow." Mordecai had a smile on his face.

"Wow, thanks, Margaret! See you later." Mordecai said, leaving back to the house.

"Bye." Margaret said, also leaving back to her house. She had to call over Eileen to plan how to break it to C-Jay. Because, well, it really hurts if you like someone and they don't like you back. Margaret started to dial Eileen's phone number.

"Hello?" A voice said.

"Hello? Eileen?" Margaret said back.

"Margaret! How did it go?" Eileen asked.

"He said he like me, too." Margaret replied.

"That's good!" Eileen said in a cheerful voice.

"Hey, I need you to come over." Margaret said.

"Why?" Eileen said in a clueless voice.

"Because C-Jay told Mordecai she likes him, too. And he asked me if we could both tell C-Jay. And I _really _don't want to hurt her feelings." Margaret answered.

"Oh! I'll come right away. Bye." Eileen said, hanging up.

"Bye." Margaret said, also hanging up.

"_This is going to be __**really**__ hard." _Margaret thought.

**A/N: Well there's chapter 2 for you guys! Furrycheese out!**


	3. Plan Making

**A/N:** **Sorry it's been a LONG WHILE! I've just been having writer's block.**

**Margaret's POV**

I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see Eileen.

"Alright, let's do it." She said with a determined face. "Ok, how about we have her come over to my house and we can tell her." Eileen suggested.

"But how will she take it? I don't want to her to cry." I said. We both thought for a moment. My face lit up. "How 'bout we hook her up with someone else?"

"Yeah, that'll be perfect!" Eileen said. "But how do we do that?" We thought again. "I can call my cousin, Victor."

"Perfect! Can you call him?" I asked.

"Of course, that's why I'm here." Eileen said, smiling and calling Victor. "Hello, Victor? Yeah, can you come over?" There was a pause. "Ok, sweet! Thanks." Eileen shut her phone. "He's on the way."

**Mordecai's POV**

"OOOHHH! In your face, Mordecai!" Rigby yelled as he beat me in our video game.

"Ugh…" My head was wasn't in the game, so Rigby beat me _every round._

"Hmm, hmm. I win the bet!" Rigby said as I gave him my twenty bucks. I sighed. "Dude, why are you so sad? C'mon, it's our free day." I didn't respond. "I know what'll make you feel better, _Margaret._"

"Nah, I'm good." I said. "Why don't we play a round of basketball with Muscle Man and High-five instead?" I suggested.

"Sure, whatever makes you happy…?" Rigby said, shrugging as he left through the door. I followed him shaking my head.

**C-Jay's POV**

I was taking a nap, and then I heard my cell phone ringing. It was Margaret, from the coffee shop. We met the other day, and Mordecai introduced me. I can still see the hate in her eyes as I answered their call.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey C-Jay, this is Margaret. I was wondering if Eileen and I could talk to you at the coffee shop later. That alright?" Margaret responded.

"Yeah, of course we can!" I said.

"Ok, thanks bye." She said.

"Bye." I repeated, hanging up. At least we can hang together. Get to know each other, make friends with them, all that stuff.


End file.
